Digitale Demokratie
Digitale Demokratie wird durch neue Parteiformen erst zielführend. Abstract: Die heutige Zivilgesellschaft wird sich neue Volksvertreter suchen müssen und diese in neuen Parteien aufstellen müssen, wenn die neuen digitalen Techniken in Verbindung mit Internettechnologie und bewährten sozialen Beteiligungsverfahren im Sinne des Gemeinwohls wirken sollen. ---- Die Einrichtung von WIKIA, die Entwicklung der IP-Telefonie und die Breitbandtechnologien machen auf eine Entwicklung aufmerksam, die nicht nur von technischer Seite, sondern auch soziologisch und politisch von hohem Wert ist. Die Kosten der Kommunikation tendieren gen Null und fördern damit neue demokratische Potentiale. Denn nicht nur auf technischer Seite verschmelzen die Prozesse. Bisher führen wir politische Willensbildungs- und Entscheidungsprozesse weitestgehend auf analoger Basis, d.h. unter Personen oder per Telefon und Papier. Heute entstehen durch die Konvergenz der Kommunikationstechniken neue Möglichkeiten für eine konsequente Umsetzung demokratischer Ideale. Unter dem Stichwort „e-democracy“ findet weltweit eine Neuorientierung statt. Doch nicht die technischen und softarebezogenen Entwicklung sind massgeblich für eine Renaissance der Demokratie, sondern die Art wie Menschen damit umgehen. Für die Demokratie im 21. Jahrhundert werden die technischen Entwicklungen erhebliche Bedeutung erlangen. Was fehlt, ist die konsequente Verknüpfung aller Möglichkeiten und Initiativen, damit Demokratie als Selbstregierung des Volkes oder wie schon Abraham Lincoln sagte: „Government of the people, by the people, for the people“ besser wird. Durch Techniken wie Internettelefonie (voip) und Breitbandtechnologie werden demokratische Beteiligungskonzepte möglich, die bei intelligenter Verknüpfung mit Kommunikationsplattformen im Internet/Intranet eine breite Integration zivilgesellschaftlicher Initiativen ermöglicht. Doch aller Wille hilft nichts, wenn es an einer entsprechenden Volksvertretung mangelt. Trotz aller Parteimüdigkeit sind die Menschen in Deutschland auf zahlreichen Ebenen und in vielfältigen Initiativen politisch aktiv. Insgesamt 22,5 Millionen Menschen setzen sich aktiv für das Gemeinwohl ein. Trotzdem sind heute lediglich ca. 5 % der wahlberechtigten Bürger in Parteien oder parteinah aktiv. Nach seriösen Schätzungen sind lediglich ca. 0,3 % der wahlberechtigten Bürger an dem Nominierungsverfahren von Parteikandidaten beteiligt. Der übrige Wahlgemeinschaft wird nur zur Wahl gefragt und von den etablierten Parteien lediglich als „Zielgruppe“ wahrgenommen. Die Konvergenz der Kommunikationstechniken schafft hier neue Möglichkeiten. Letztlich führt die Entwicklung dazu, dass IP-Telefonie und Breitbandtechnologien künftig sozialrechtlich zum notwendigen Lebensunterhalt gezählt werden müssen (wie Fernsehen und Telefonie), damit der Zugang zu Information und Kommunikation zu gleichen Bedingungenstattfinden kann. Die Frage danach, inwieweit Information ein öffentliches Gut ist, muss neu gestellt werden. Öffentliche Diskussionen zur Infrastruktur eines Landes müssen Investitionen in die „digitale Autobahn“ mit berücksichtigen. Die konsequenteste Umsetzung findet durch die Initiative 299direkt statt. Diese Vereinigung von Bürgern setzt sich für eine Demokratie im 21. Jahrhundert ein. Ziel ist die gezielte Nutzung moderner Internet- und Kommunikationstechnologien, um damit eine konsequente Einbindung regionaler Verantwortung in parlamentarische Entscheidungsprozesse möglich zu machen. 299direkt vernetzt die politisch interessierten und aufgeschlossenen Menschen des Landes und stellt für das gemeinsame Engagement eine vollintegrierte Kommunikationsplattform zur Verfügung, die eine Internetplattform (Foren, Debatten, Gremien, openspace-conferencing, workgroup-management, Wissensmanagement, etc.) mit voip-Telefonie (für Callcenter, Telefonkonferenzen, Projektkoordination) und mobile-technologies (für Umfragen, Kampagnen etc.) intelligent verknüpft. Angestrebt wird die Beteiligung an Landtags- und Bundestagswahlen in der Rechtsform einer Partei. Hierzu werden in den 299 Wahlkreisen Deutschlands in einem offenen Casting gemeinsam mit den Bürgern neue Kandidaten gesucht, gecastet und aufgestellt. Über die Plattform und regelmäßigen Tagungen und Infoveranstaltungen sowie Events und Networking wird die kontinuierliche Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Kandidaten (respektive Abgeordneten) und den Wahlkreisen gefördert und transparent online dokumentiert. 299direkt verzichtet auf Ideologie und verfügt über ein politisches Profil, das über ein Evaluationstool von allen Mitgliedern kommuniziert und gestaltet wird. Die Inhalte werden in einer kontinuierlichen themenorientierten Debatte diskursiv weiterentwickelt. 299direkt wird zu keiner Wahl mit Listenkandidaten antreten. Dem Bürger wird so die Möglichkeit gegeben, mit der ersten Stimme den eigenen Kandidaten seines Wahlkreises und mit der zweiten Stimme die Liste einer Partei aus dem bisherigen Spektrum zu unterstützen. Für dieses ambitionierte Projekt sucht 299direkt weiterhin die Zusammenarbeit mit Unternehmen und Sponsoren, die an einem kraftvollen Ausbau der Kommunikations- und Internettechniken interessiert sind. Wir hoffen auf tatkräftige Unterstützung und bieten eine dankbare zukunftsorientierte Partnerschaft. Kategorie:Demokratie